gowfanonfandomcom-20200222-history
Camptown
Camptown was a Stranded camp turned permanent settlement in the Sawblade Mountains south of the Jacinto Plateau. Founded in 14 A.E. by Stranded finally able to leave humanity's decrepit cities in the wake of the Lightmass Bomb and extinction of the Kryll, the camp's population was bolstered over the following year by refugees turned away from the final COG bastion of Jacinto. Too small to garner much notice from the COG or Locust, Camptown's few hundred inhabitants eked a living out of the sparse sub-alpine forests by hunting, fishing, and growing what few hardy crops they could. This meager living would have been unsustainable for a larger population, as was quickly proven when a column of refugees arrived on their doorstep in the aftermath of Jacinto's Fall, becoming a crisis moment for the settlement. In the following years, Camptown came to the attention of the renewed and expanding Coalition as a point of control over the Aldonza Pass in which it lay, leading to pressure from the new COG to join their rapidly-expanding alliance. History Founding In the later years of the Locust War, conditions on Sera had grown outright hostile to human life almost worldwide. While the planet had always been possessed of climatological extremes, from maelstroms to razorhail, this hostility was more significantly due to two factors: the annihilation of infrastructure by the Locust Hore, and the opportunities it created for the Kryll. With shelter and nighttime sources of ultraviolet light destroyed by Locust efforts, the emergence of the massive nocturnal Kryll swarms would be lethal for any humans left in the open. As their civilization fell, the only safe havens for human life became the ruined shells of their own dead cities, where concrete rooms could be sealed off and electricity for UV lights could still be generated overnight. Stranded bands large and well-equipped enough to survive the nights became the only viable human populations outside the remaining governments—even as Locust soldiers so easily tracked such large gatherings through the ruins. These impossible conditions finally relented in 14 A.E. when the COG's Lightmass Offensive resulted in the virtual extinction of the Kryll, allowing humankind to once again walk in the dark. The new state of affairs proved far from safe, however, as the Locust Horde, content the past few years to let the Kryll and attrition be the end of humankind, marshaled its armies again to make up for their lost advantage and prevent a human resurgence, mercilessly crushing the largest Stranded encampments they'd once only waited for the end of. Such was the case in Martizieu, where a Locust force emerged and wiped out half the largest Stranded settlements within the span of a week. Rather than stay in their dying city, survivors of several camps and even volunteers from other settlements chose to form a caravan and make for Jacinto, the last COG bastion and only promise of real safety. Though the trek would take them thousands of miles, with more than half of their few hundred perishing along the way due to starvation, Locust attacks, and other threats, they arrived in southern Tyrus at the close of autumn. With the Sawblade Range still in their path, however, the caravan's leaders called a halt upon entering a valley in its foothills, deliberating on whether to attempt a crossing before the onset of winter. While the discussions dragged on, foraging parties from the convoy discovered an abandoned mansion on the shores of a large lake they'd visited to refill their canteens. Refugee Crisis New Coalition Interest Surrounding Area Bitter Lake Notable Locations The Lakehouse Rig H217 Sheriff's Office